Retrouvailles Passionnées
by Yuna Malfoy
Summary: Se passe après Poudlard.Suite à des échanges de lettres enflammées, Viktor et Hermione se retrouvent.Lemon.


**Titre:**Retrouvailles Passionnées.

**Rating:**M

**Paring:**Viktor Krum et Hermione Granger. Se passe aprés Poudlard.

**Note De Moi:**Kikoo à tout le monde! Beh j'ai enfin décidé de poster mon One Shot. C'est la toute première fic que j'ai écrite en fait,avant même d'avoir écris Petites Pensées Intimes donc...c'est le bébé mdr! Et c'est mon tout premier lemon complet cette fois, donc soyer indulgent ptdr, et dites moi ce qui va pas aussi. J'en suis assez fiere mais j'avez trop peur de le poster lol, tout ceux qui on écrit le premier lemon doivent comprendre mdr, donc une tite review serait la bien venue lol!

Comme d'hab, dsl pour l'orthographe et rien est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi!

BoNnE lEcTuRe!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Retrouvailles Passionnées

oOoOoOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione attendait sa meilleure amie à une table d'un petit PUB sur le Chemin De Traverse. Elle avait quitté Poudlard depuis deux ans déjà et était médicomage depuis peu.

-Mione...! Cria une fille aux cheveux d'un roux éclatant,esseyant de se frayer un passage jusqu'à elle.

Hermione se leva et serra son amie dans ses bras.

-Merlin! Ginny tu es ravissante,exalta Hermione.

Ginny Weasley portait une robe bleue pâle fluide à volants,dénudant ses bras et ses épaules et laissant apercevoir ses longues jambes finement musclées. Ses cheveux raides lui arrivant en dessous des omoplates,étaient lachés et reflétaient la lumière du soleil.

-Merci,toi aussi tu es ravissante.Répondit Ginny en s'asseyant en face d'elle.Tu as l'air...comblé.

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une jolie teinte rose.Elle baissa les yeux prise sur le fait.

-Alors?Questiona Ginny,dont la patiente ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités. Il t'as encore écrit une lettre enflamée?

-Oui on peut dire ça comme ça.Dit Hermione,le teint de plus en plus rouge.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit? S'empressa de demander la rousse.

-Beh...attend je vais te la lire.

Hermione sortie de son sac une enveloppe bordeaux et déplia la lettre.

-« Chère Hermione... » Commença t'elle avant d'être coupé par son amie.

-Il aurait pu trouvé quelque chose de mieux pour commencer sa lettre,du genre « Ma Mione d'Amour » ou « Ma toute Belle » ou...

-Ginny! Stop! C'est très bien ce qu'il a écrit ok! C'est toi qui a un esprit torturé,pas lui. Et puis laisse moi au moins finir de lire la lettre avant de faire tes petits commentaires. Hermione connaissait bien Ginny et savait pertinemment qu'elle ferait une remarque à chaque mot s'il elle ne la remettait pas un peu à sa place.

-Bon bon d'accord,ça va j'arrete.

-Bien. Je continue. Alors... « Comment vas-tu? Moi très bien depuis que j'ai reçu ta lettre il y a 3jours » Hermione leva les yeux va son amie pour l'empécher de dire quoique ce soit. La ptite Lione ,comme aimait l'appeler Harry son petit ami,avait la facheuse tendance à vouloir tout controler et voulait toujours savoir ce qu'Hermione écrivait dans ses lettres.

-«...3jours. Je voulais t'annoncer qu'en tant que contact de l'Ordre en Bulgarie on allait m'envoyer en mission tout près de chez toi. J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir Hermione. Ca me ferait beaucoup de plaisir... » Elle due encore s'arreter en attendant son amie glousser dans sa barbe.

-Effectivement sa lui fera beaucoup de plaisir de te revoir si tu...

-GINNY! Éspece de petite vicieuse. Bon je continue et cette fois sshhhuutttt. « Tu dois être encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs et mes rêves... »

-Ohhh mais c'est qu'il rêve de toi en plus...D'accord c'est bon j'arrete! Je te jure que je me tais. Ginny mima le geste de fermer sa bouche et de jeter la clé.

-Tu es IN-SU-POR-TABLE. Bon si tu redit un truc avant que j'ai fini de lire je te la fait bouffer cette lettre c'est bien clair? Hermione esseya d'etre severe mais l'éclat dans ses yeux disait tout le contraire. « Répond moi vite.Je t'embrasse. Viktor. » voilà tu peux faire tes commentaires

-Bien. Alors cette lettre est beaucoup moins enflamée que je le pensais. Mais bon tant pis. Et ensuite il vient ici mais pendant combien de temps et le plus important,ou est ce qu'il va dormir?Ginny souriait à pleines dents.

-Beh...euh...en fait j'avais pensé que peut être...il pourait...euh...Chez moi. Bafouilla Hermione n'osant pas regarder les yeux rieurs de Ginny.

-C'est une excellente idée,s'écria la rousse. Et il arrive quand?

-Ce soir.Lacha la brune.

-QUOI? Ce soir? Et tu es encore là avec moi? Tu sais quoi mettre? Tu vas préparer quoi? Tu veux que je te maquille? Il arrive comment? Il reste longtemps? Tu sais lançais un sort de contraception au moins? Ginny avait débité toutes ces questions très rapidement sans reprendre son souffle.

-Ginny ssshhhuuut. Bien sûr que je sais lancer un sort de contraception.Et oui je veux bien que tu m'aide à me préperer.

-Ca marche.Mais...Hermione?

-Quoi encore?

-Tu...tu as...déjà...enfin tu vois quoi?

-Non je ne vois pas Ginny,mais tu vas me le dire puisque tu es la femme la plus effrontée que je connaisse. Ria Hermione.

-Tu as déjà couché avec un homme?

Hermione se tortilla sur sa chaise très mal à l'aise.

-Oui. Ton frère.Réussit-elle à articuler.

-Ou ça? Quand? Comment?Questiona Ginny.

-Euh...c'était en dernière année...et c'était une erreure Gin.On était seul tout les deux et ça c'est passé c'est tout.

-Ahh.C'est pour ça alors qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre vous alors! Compri Ginny.

-Oui oui. Et si...

-C'est clair qu'avec mon frère tu n'as pas dût apprendre grand chose,dit Ginny tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le centre du Chemin de Traverse,Ginny trainant une Hermione ahurie derrière elle pour faire les boutiques.

Au bout de deux longues et épuisantes heures,Hermione trouva enfin enfin la tenue parfaite pour cette soirée.

C'était une robe noire,ceintré,les manches ballons laissant ainsi ses bras dénudés, et arrivant mi-cuisses.

-Tu es...Fatale! S'extasia Ginny.

-Fatale...murmura Hermione pour elle même en se regardant dans le miroir,inquiète.

-Oui fatale est le bon mot.Quand il va te voir il ne va pas pouvoir se retenir bien longtemps crois-moi.

-Tu es vraiment sûre que...?

-J'en suis certaine.Répondit Ginny en faisant tourner Hermione sur elle-même.Maintenant les chaussures. Allé vient.

Elles payèrent et sortirent du magasin,se dirigeant vers un autre.

oOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOo

-Celles-ci sont très bien Gin je t'assure. Souffla Hermione au bord de l'effondrement.

-Non non et re non. Elles ne vont pas du tout avec ta robe Herm. Giny alla reposer la paire de talons pour en prendre une autre.

-Oh je t'en prie Ginny.J'en est plus que marre de faire toutes ces boutique!

-Tu veux le faire baver ce soir ou pas? Ginny se tenait devant elle,les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude qui se voulait énervée.

Convaincue,Hermione esseya l'autre paire de chaussures. Qui d'ailleurs lui allaient à merveille. Elles étaient noires avec de fin traits rouge foncé. Un talon ni trop haut ni trop plat,sorte de sandale avec les fils s'entremêlant harmonieusement.

-Je les prends. Même si elles ne te plaise pas Gin,je les prends. Hermione était ravi. Elle était enfin prête pour ce soir et pouvait rentrer chez elle tout préparer et prendre une bonne douche.

oOoOoOoOo...oOoOoOoOo

Vers 19h00 le rôti et ses petits légumes était en train de cuire dans le four,la table mise et deux bougies rouge **_(Note De Moi:symblolise l'amour profond et la sexualité,augmente la sensualité,donne passion...)_** disposées dessus. Ginny lui avait conseillé celles-là.

Elle décida enfin d'aller prendre une douche.Viktor ne devrait arriver qu'aux environs de 19h30. Elle se cala sous le jet d'eau bouillante,et se laissa aller à ses rêves. De ce que serait les mains rugueuses de Viktor sur son petit corps,de son torse puissant,de son ventre musclé...La moiteur entre ses jambes augmenta et la sensation de papillonement s'intensifia dans son bas-ventre. Tellement que de là ou elle était,elle n'entendit pas le crac sonore.

Viktor Krum avait transplané dans la salle de bain **_(Note De Moi:sans le faire exprés.)_** juste en face de la cabine de douche ou se tenait Hermione.Son coeur manqua un battement en la voyant nue.Elle était si belle pensa t-il. Ses cheveux chatin lissés par l'eau lui arrivant à la taille.Soudain...elle se retourna.Elle resta figé quelques instants.Lui ne bougea pas,son regard fixé sur ses seins ronds. Se souvenant qu'elle ne portait rien,elle attrapa une serviette et s'entoura le corps avec.

-Herrrmioneuh...parrrdon je...j'ai attérrri ici et...je suis vrrraiment désolé. Un grand embaras se lisait sur son visage.

-Ohh...je...Ce n'est pas grave je...tu pourrais m'attendre dans le salon pendant que je m'habille s'il te plait.

-Oui oui bien entendu.

Il sortit à regret de la salle d'eau,laissant une Hermione plus rouge que jamais.

Le salon était petit et chaleureux.Un canapé et deux fauteuil étaient disposés autour d'une table basse,et juste en face,une grande baie vitrée donnée sur la magnifique ville de Londres.La vue était majestueuse.

-C'est beau n'est ce pas!

Viktor sursauta au son de la voix d'Hermione.Il resta le souffle coupé en la voyant arriver dans sa belle robe noire.Ses cheveux bouclés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules découvertes.

-Tu es ravissante.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais elle réussi à embrasait Hermione toute entière.

-Merci.Souffla t-elle.

Le repas se passa tranquillement sans autres incidents.Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et le moment du dessert arriva enfin.Hermione avait préparé un fondant au chocolat,son gateaux préféré.Elle servi Viktor puis elle-même.Elle coupa un petit morceau de gateau avec sa cueillère et le glissa dans sa bouche.Le contact du chocolat sur sa langue la fit immédiatement fermer les yeux. Elle inspira et expira profondément. La goût de chocolat avait toujours eut un drôle d'effet sur elle et son corps. C'est effectivement un afrodisiaque mais il avait plus de repercution sur elle que sur les autres.C'est pour cela qu'elle en mangeait ce soir.

OoOoOo...OoOoOo

Il la regarda faire.Elle glissa la cueillère dans sa bouche...Merlin que son geste était sensuel pensa t-il.La bouche d'Hermione s'entrouvit légèrement laissant échapper un soupir. Et elle se passa sa petite langue sur ses lèvres pleines.Elle ne savait pas l'effet qu'elle produisait sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci réalisa soudain que son pantalon se fesait trop étroi.Il avait chaud.Si chaud...Il fallait absolument qu'il se ressaisisse,qu'elle ne voit pas son trouble.Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux en entendant la respiration précipitée de Viktor.Il la regardait intensément.Un disir fou se lisait dans ses yeux.Elle posa sa petite cueillère,se leva et s'avança d'une démarche féline vers lui,ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il ne bougeait pas,trop captivé par le balancement de hanches de la jeune fille.Elle arriva enfin devant lui,posant ses petites mains sur les larges épaules du champion bulgare,les remontant vers sa nuque ce qui le fit frissoner,puis l'attira brusquement à elle,l'embrassant fougueusement comme si sa vie en dépendait.Il posa ses grandes mains sur la fine taille d'Hermione la raprochant encore plus près.Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui,voulant sentir son corp puissant préssé contre elle,de ce fait,sa robe remonta haut sur ses cuisses de façon indécente. Il en profita pour glisser une des ses mains sur sa cuisse,l'effleurant sensuellement,la faisant gémir dans sa bouche. L'autre main bien trop occupé avec l'un des seins généreusment offert de celle-ci. Il quitta ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à sa gorge laissant des trainées mouillées jusque dans son décoleté. Hermione avait passé ses mains sous le pull du beau brun,se délectant de son torse et son ventre merveilleusement bien musclés par le Quidditch.Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent dans un baiser des plus passionné,se mordillant,se suçant,s'entrechoquant...Hermione le débarassa bien vite de son pull et le jetta a travers la piece,le laissant ainsi torse nu pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle cessa un instant de l'embrasser pour l'admirerLeurs yeux se rencontrerent,on pouvait y lire tant de passion et de désir...Leurs coeurs battants la chamade,on aurait pu croire qu'ils voulaient sortir des corps des deux futurs amants pour pouvoir se rejoindre l'un l'autre.

Il se leva,la tenant fermemant contre lui.Ele noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Viktor sentant son érection contre son ventre. Il la désirait.Oh oui il la desirait,elle en avait la preuve maintenent. Elle l'embrassa presque brutalement sentant un désir animal monter en elle. Ne voulant éloigner leurs lèvres de plus d'une moitié d'un demi millimètre,elle lui indiqua tant bien que mal la direction de sa chambre. Ils y parvinrent finalement et Viktor se dépecha d'enlever la robe d'Hermione qui glissa voluptueusement le long de ses belles formes rondes,la laissant en sous-vetements. Ils défit son soutien-gorge et resta bouche bée devant la rondeur parfaite de ses seins. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit s'embrassant encore et encore. Le reste de leurs vetement allèrent vite rejoindre le sol. Ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre et Viktor descendit lentement sa bouche vers les seins de la jeune femme,titillant un téton du bout de la langue,arrachant un gémissement rauque de la part de celle-ci,puis descendit vers son ventre. Sa bouche lui brulait la peau.Il était maintenant arrivé à l'entrée de son intimité.Il passa délicatement sa langue sur le bout de chair si sensible la faisant crier. Il continua à la taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la délicieuse torture trop dure à supporter et decida de faire basculer la situation. Elle se retrouva donc au dessus,léchant chaque parcelle de son corps parfait et se dirigea vers son membre dréssé par le désir.Elle coommanca un lent va et vient qui le fit grogner du pouvoir qu'elle exercait sur lui,elle lecha le bout de son gland,ce qui lui fit crier son nom,puis l'engloutit tout entier dans sa bouche. Viktor se cambra en sentant la chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche d'Hermione autour de son érection. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir si elle n'aretait pas ses délicieuses caresses,il lui relva la tete et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Il se placa au dessus d'elle,en se positionnant à l'entrée de sa féminité et entra en elle avec une infini douceur. Elle s'acrocha désesperement à lui, enfoncant ses ongles dans son dos brulant **_(NdM: petit clein d'oeil à la chanson de TRYO ''Serre-moi'' que j'adore),_**quand elle se fut habitué à sa présence,il entama un va et vient de plus en plus rapide,lui murmurant mille mots doux au creux de l'oreille.Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps,les laissant tout deux au bord de l'épuisement.Il se retira puis s'allongea sur le cote.Elle se pelotona contre lui,entremelant ses jambes à celles de son amant.

-Je t'aime...murmura t'elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

-Je t'aime Mione.

**oOoOo...oOoOo**

**Voila! C'est fini. J'éspere que vous avez aimés! Et que vous allez me laisser une review mdr! Je suis chiante je sais lol! La tout de suite maintenant j'ai trop envie de me cacher pour ce que je viens d'écrire ptdr!**

**C'est mon baby-lemon alors j'éspere qu'il est crédible?  
Je voulais aussi vous dire que je n'est pas abandonné Petites Pensées Intimes mais je n'est pas trop le temps et pas trop d'inspi en ce moment! Mais je suis en train d'écrire une autre mini-fic sur le couple Rony/Mione, et là j'ai beaucoup d'idée donc il sera publié très prochainement.  
voila!  
BiZzOo**


End file.
